According to Mole's Law applied in the manufacturing process of semiconductor, more and more electronic components tend to be made smaller in size thanks to advanced development of technology. With reduced size, waste heat generated by power consumed in the transition of signals becomes critical to the service life of those electronic components. Generally, the higher the temperature rises, the service life of an electronic device gets shorter. How to equip the electronic device with a perfect heat sink to dissipate heat before demanding faster transmission speed on the electronic device is extremely important. Without effective heat dissipation, the electronic device fails to execute long-time operation and prevents reliable operation of the entire system.
As illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, a card connector taught in Taiwan Patent No. M279910 achieves the purpose of heat dissipation by connecting a heat sink to a card. Wherein, the connector 1 includes a heat sink 2; the heat sinks contacts one side of a card C inserted into a connecting portion 3; and an elastic device 4 to drive the heat sink 2 to advance to the side of the card C. A pressurizing-down rod 5 contains a cam portion 6. The heat sink 2 operates on a first cam surface 7 when the card C is inserted; and operates on a second cam surface 8 when the card C is ejected. This functioning mechanism is provided in conjunction with a PCMCIA card. When the PCMCIA card in inserted, the heat sink 2 lays flushed on a surface of the PCMCIA card. However, the cam portion 6 is only single sided; and the PCMCIA become vulnerable to be damaged since friction takes place between the heat sink 2 surface of the PCMCIA card each time the PCMCIA card inserted into the connector 1. Therefore, the poor design of the prior art prevents effective expansion of its application aspect.